In recent years, terrestrial analog television broadcasting, terrestrial digital television broadcasting, and satellite digital television broadcasting are performed simultaneously. Thus, these broadcast waves need to be received simultaneously, so that a plurality of broadcasts are viewed and recorded simultaneously. Hence, there is an increasing demand of a hybrid tuner module (receiver device) including a plurality of television tuners mounted in one housing for receiving these broadcast waves. Further, as seen in high-functionality mobile phones, product housings are made smaller, thinner, and less costly. Along with it, there is an ever-increasing request for supply of low-cost hybrid tuner modules, in addition to smaller and thinner hybrid modules.
In the past, when designing a hybrid tuner module in which a plurality of television tuners are mounted, the hybrid tuner module is designed using an integrated circuit (IC) in which a terrestrial wave receiving circuit is mounted and another IC in which a satellite wave reception circuit is mounted, for example (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating an exemplary configuration of a receiver device of the past.
The receiver device 500 illustrated in FIG. 1 is a hybrid tuner module. The receiver device 500 includes a terrestrial-wave input terminal 501 to which a terrestrial digital broadcast signal is input, a terrestrial-wave splitter circuit 502, terrestrial-wave receiving tuners 503-1, 503-2, output terminals 504-1, 504-2, and a terrestrial-wave output terminal 505, for example. Further, the receiver device 500 includes a satellite-wave input terminal 521 to which a satellite digital broadcast signal is input, a satellite-wave splitter circuit 522, satellite-wave receiving tuners 523-1, 523-2, output terminals 524-1, 524-2, and a satellite-wave output terminal 525, for example.
The terrestrial-wave splitter circuit 502 includes a low-pass filter (LPF) 511, a low-noise amplifier (LNA) 512, and distributors 513, 514, for example. In the same way, the satellite-wave splitter circuit 522 includes a high-pass filter (HPF) 531, a low-noise amplifier (LNA) 532, and distributors 533, 534.
In the receiver device 500, a terrestrial digital broadcast signal (also simply referred to as “terrestrial broadcast signal”), which is input into the terrestrial-wave input terminal 501, is input into the terrestrial-wave splitter circuit 502. The terrestrial broadcast signal input into the terrestrial-wave splitter circuit 502 passes through the LPF 511 and the LNA 512, and thereafter is divided into two terrestrial broadcast signals by the distributor 513. One of the divided terrestrial broadcast signals is input into the distributor 514, and the other of the terrestrial broadcast signals is supplied to the terrestrial-wave output terminal 505. The terrestrial broadcast signal input into the distributor 514 is further divided by the distributor 514, and is input into the terrestrial-wave receiving tuners 503-1, 503-2. Each of the terrestrial-wave receiving tuners 503-1, 503-2 generates an intermediate frequency signal (also referred to as “IF signal”) by converting the frequency of the input terrestrial broadcast signal, and outputs it to the output terminals 504-1, 504-2.
In the same way, the satellite digital broadcast signal (also simply referred to as “satellite broadcast signal”), which is input into the satellite-wave input terminal, 521 is input into the satellite-wave splitter circuit 522, and is distributed to the satellite-wave output terminal 525 and the satellite-wave receiving tuners 523-1, 523-2. The satellite-wave receiving tuners 523-1, 523-2 generate a baseband signal of I phase and Q phase by converting the frequency of the input satellite broadcast signal, and output it to the output terminals 524-1, 524-2.